Finding a Way Back
by PuzzleLover
Summary: Yami and Yugi have a big fight and Yami leaves. After finding out the truth 4 years later will Yami be able to fix what he has done. Better than it sounds please read!


**Aright then this is my very first fanfic. It is a yaoi which means that there will be guys paired up with other guys be warned now. Also if you don't like that sort of thing then this fic is probably not for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-OH. I wish that I did but that is not going to happen. *cries***

The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. Off in the distance there was a buildup of dark gray clouds. It was a warning of the storm that was to come later that afternoon. But in the Mutou household the storm had already started and it was getting worse by the minute.

"Yami how can you honestly even think that I could or would do something like that to you?" Yugi asked trying to reason with his angry dark.

"I do not think that you did. I know that you did!" Yami yelled back his anger rising with each word that he said. "I saw you the other day with Kiba at Kibaland!"

"We were there waiting for Joey to show up. He called and told us that he was going to be late before we got there and so we –

"That makes absolutely no sense. Kiba would not be there with you unless there was something going on between the two of you!"

"Yami I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone they wanted to tell all of you themselves."

"Tell us all what Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Kiba and Joey have been going out for a while. I found out but they made me swear not to tell because Joey was worried about how everyone would take it. Kiba thought that he would do something nice for Joey and have the three of us spend a fun day at Kibaland."

Yami began to chuckle to himself and when he finally answered his voice sounded dangerous. "So you really expect me to believe that he and Joey have been going out? I will give you one more chance to tell me what was going on."

"Yami I already told you what happened we were waiting-

"Enough! I have had enough of your lies. If you do not want the two of us to be together anymore then you do not need me around anymore!" Yami yelled.

"Yami please be reasonable I need you I love you more than you could ever know."

"You want me to be reasonable when you have been seeing Kiba behind my back!"

"Yami you are all I could ever want or need please I know that you must know that by now."

"Like that is true."

"Yami please don't leave me." Yugi begged

"Well I am and nothing you say or do will stop me!"

With that said Yami stormed up to his room that he had shared with Yugi to collect his belongings. He grabbed his black travel bag and stuffed his clothes in it. He grabbed his deck and a few other things that were his. That is when he saw the puzzle. In a split second he had come to a decision he did not want to have any contact with Yugi. So he took the puzzle and without thinking about the future consequences of doing so smashed it against the wall. The golden pieces fell out of place and scattered onto the floor. He picked up a golden piece and shoved it in his pocket. When the bond that they had shared was severed he felt nothing but a snap in his mind. Downstairs there was a loud scream.

* * *

Yugi was downstairs silently crying, frantically trying to figure out a way to get Yami to stay. It was then that the pain began. To him it felt like there was someone there trying to cut him into two pieces. The pain steadily grew worse and worse until the light thought he was going to pass out from all of the pain. Suddenly the pain was gone like it had never been there except for the fact that he felt hallow inside. He felt so empty and alone as though a piece of himself had been ripped from him. That's when Yami came down the stairs.

"Yami are you alright? Did you feel that?" Yugi asked hoping that what he thought had happened had not truly happened.

"What that drop of dead weight from my mind. It's quite a good feeling really."

"The link it . . . you cut the link"

"Yes, yes I did. I don't want you anymore your Kiba's problem now. I don't want a whore as a hikari as a matter of fact you are no longer my hikari and now if you will excuse me I'm leaving."

Yami made his way across the room and walked out the front door letting it slam shut behind him. Yugi had finally processed what had happened and ran to the door trying to catch up with his dark. By the time he got to the door and outside Yami had vanished. He closed the door and took off running hoping that his Yami had not used his shadow powers and decided to vanish. The light ran and ran looking for his Yami trying anywhere and everywhere for him. He did not care that it was now pouring outside and he had no more than a light shirt and pants on.

It was late that night when the game shop finally came back into view. He didn't even make it inside before he sank to the ground and let the tears fall. Yami had left for good and that he was now alone in the world. The tears ran down the youthful face as the wind blew more cold water onto his already drenched body. It was then that Yugi knew that he would probably never seen Yami again.

**So how did you like it? Whether you liked it or not please let me know. Also I realize that my commas or lack thereof are known as bad grammar and I'm sorry I'll try and get better at that. One last thing I do not have a great amount of time or access to a computer but I will try the best that I can to update kind of fast. If you liked it tell others to read it to I am new to this and I hope to get some kind of response out of it. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
